Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to carriers for footwear and, in particular, to a system for transporting recreational and specialized footwear using a sleek and flexible apparatus capable of retaining its shape.
Related Art
Many sports and recreational activities require the use of specialized footwear. By way of example only, specialized footwear is available for the following activities: cross-fit, hiking, cycling, rock climbing, mountain biking, soccer, basketball, baseball, boxing, wrestling, tennis, running and training.
In the majority of instances it is not feasible to wear specialized footwear throughout the day, therefore individuals who wish to travel with a pair of specialized footwear while commuting tend to look for convenient ways to carry them. Typically an extra pair of footwear is carried in an additional bag or in an existing backpack or other item of luggage. Alternatively the laces are tied to an existing backpack or thrown over the individual's shoulder. These current methods have several disadvantages, for example carrying the footwear in your bag, backpack or luggage takes up a lot of space which may be needed for a laptop, books or other items. Additionally, it may not be desirable to place dirty or wet footwear in a bag with other items. It may be desirable to have wet or dirty footwear exposed to the air after removal rather than trapping moisture and smell by placing them in an enclosed bag. Another disadvantage is that carrying an extra bag to hold the footwear or carrying the footwear in hand or on person can be cumbersome. Tying the laces onto an existing bag allows the footwear to swing while walking or biking which is not only uncomfortable for the carrier but also exposes the footwear to damage. There are existing footwear carriers that attempt to solve some of these problems for example U.S. application Ser. No. 12/588,872 recognizes the need for a system that allows the transport of footwear by attaching to an existing bag or other item of luggage, however the disclosed device is an enclosed system for transporting footwear thereby trapping moisture and scent during transport. U.S. application Ser. No. 10/792,227 recognizes the need for a footwear carrier which allows the shoes to breathe during transport, however the disclosed device requires the user to bore a hole into the heel of each shoe in order to use the device. Additionally, the device allows swinging of the footwear during transport thereby exposing the footwear to damage. There is a need for a system for carrying recreational and specialized footwear which is easily transportable with minimal swinging and allows the footwear to breathe during transport.